


Sleep is for the weak

by zinabug



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, i have no idea how to tag this, which is funny because of the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinabug/pseuds/zinabug
Summary: Maxwell: sleep? I know only HYPERFOCUSOr, Maxwell is working instead of sleeping and Hera is concerned.
Relationships: Hera & Alana Maxwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sleep is for the weak

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a fic based off a prompt list. If you want to give me a prompt, shoot me an ask on tumblr @ two-am-ar
> 
> The prompt list is by @hellsdemonictrinity on tumblr.

“Maxwell?” 

Maxwell looked up from where she was elbow deep in a disastrous tangle of wires she’d been working on for the past… while. A really long while. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed. 

“Yes, Hera?” 

“Well… um, you've been working for almost twenty hours without hardly stopping. And, um, I think you should sleep.” 

Maxwell sighed and closed her eyes. “I’m fine. Anyway, sleep is for the weak.” 

“No, it’s-it’s really not.” Hera said, clearly very worried. 

Maxwell smiled. “Don’t worry about me, okay?” 

“I’m, um, worried about me too.” Hera paused. “I don’t want a hal-half asleep doctor working on my br-br-brain” 

Maxwell looked down at the tangle of wires she had been working on and sighed. She didn’t want to sleep, she wanted to keep working- as much as she was aching with exhaustion. But Hera was right. She was too tired to be trusted with something that was basically  _ brain surgery.  _ Even if it was very simple untangling and replacing of wires right now, something she could probably do in her sleep. 

Sleep. That sounded pretty good. 

Maxwell shook her head and got back to work. As soon as she got to a good stopping point she’d go to sleep.  


“Hera, it’s okay. This is really simple, even if I mess up—  _ which I won’t—  _ it won’t cause anything catastrophic.” 

“O-o-okay.” Hera didn’t sound like it was okay, more like she didn’t want to or know how to argue anymore. 

“You can trust me.” Maxwell said, her words interrupted halfway through by a massive yawn. 

“Sure. Just, um, be very careful?” Hera said. 

Maxwell nodded and started to carefully untangle the next section of wires, despite how hard it was to focus her eyes again after she blinked each time. 

_ You can do this, Maxwell. Just focus. It’s not hard, you aren’t that tired— _

The next morning when Jacobi walked in looking for Maxwell after she didn’t show up at breakfast, he found her fast asleep under the panel she had been working on, curled on her side and using a thick coil of wires like a pillow. She was holding a pair of pliers to her chest like a teddy bear, and the wires she had been working on the night before were completely finished. 


End file.
